originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (game)
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Game is a SpongeBob SquarePants video game, based on the film, which itself was based on the show. Characters *'SpongeBob:' A happy yellow sponge who fry cooks at the Krusty Krab and goes to get King Neptune's crown. (Main Protagonist) His attacks are rather distance and firearm based. His disadvantage is some enemies (Spinner, Mini-Merv) are resistant to his attacks. SpongeBob is also physichaly weaker than Patrick so some areas he may need Patrick to cross. Attacks: *Karate Spin: Uses his red karate gloves to attack. When upgraded they become metal gloves and can reflect enemy projectiles back at them (Flingers, Poppers, Turrents, and Merv) *Bash: Uses a red boxing glove to attack enemies directly above him (Flinger, Merv),push buttons and hit floating crates. When upgraded it becomes a spiked metal glove that will stick to things and detonate destroying anything in the explosion rang. *Sponge-Bowl: Rolls a yellow bowling ball that can press buttons, defeat enemies and destroy crates. His basic attack. When upgraded it becomes a spiked bomb that can destroy nearby things and detonate destroying and thing within explosion range. *Sonic Wave: Uses a guitar and portable amp to play a heavy metal guitar rift that can be steered to destroy distant enemies, buttons, and crates. When upgraded, it becomes SpongeBob's "Goofy Goober Guitar" that plays a hard rock rift that can lock on to even further targets. It can only be used for six seconds. *'Patrick': A happy pink starfish who loves to be best friends with SpongeBob. (Second main protagonist). His attacks are primly physical. Patricks main disadvantage is he is slower than SpongeBob and some enemies(Flinger,Popper and Merv) are unaffected and harder for him to defeat. Patrick is used when brute force and strength is required. Attacks: *Star Spin: Spins his arms to attack. His basic attack. When upgraded it is a stronger spin that can reflect enemy projectiles (Flinger, Popper, Turret and Merv) *Cartwheel: Dose a fast cartwheel that destroys anything in his path. Is can be useful for destroying groups of enemies or making escape dashes. When upgraded it resembles an orange comet with a tail and shield that destroys anything that comes to close. *Smash: Jumps into the air and lands on his butt destroying enemies (Spinner), break through floors and press buttons on the ground. When upgraded he lands on his upper torso and neck stunning nearby enemies allowing him to pick up and throw them (When he earns the "Throw Move"). *Throw Move: Can pick up, carry and throw crates, throw fruits, ice fruits and stunned enemies (via his "Smash Attack") to press distant buttons, TV's (Shell City Dead Ahead), enemies and, for ice fruits, freeze water, oil and lava. When upgraded he spins around allowing him to hit even further targets. *'Plankton': SpongeBob's arch nemesis. He takes over Bikini Bottom using mind control helmets and is the main antagonist and villian. *'Mr Krabs': A greedy but understandable and kind crab who owns the Krusty Krab. He has a minor role, mostly because he was frozen by King Neptune for most of the game. In the last level he helps you defeat King Neptune. *'Squidward': A lazy, grumpy, ugly squid who orders the food at the Krusty Krab. He has a minor role, and was absent in many scenes. *'Dennis': A hitman hired by Plankton to Kill SpongeBob and Patrick. He tracks them for most of the game and is the main boss of two boss levels. He is one of the main antagonists. *'Sandy': A land squirrel who's friends with SpongeBob and Patrick. Sandy has an very minor role and her home is not seen, and had a large absence from being the Krusty Krab 2 Convention to being brain-controlled to being freed by SpongeBob. She is seen in Welcome to Planktopolis... Minions to be exercising on an execise wheel. *'Mrs Puff': A pufferfish who's always losing her temper on SpongeBob. Mrs. Puff has an extremely minor role, and one line. She was absent from being at the Krusty Krab 2 Convention to becoming controlled to working to being freed. *'Gary': SpongeBob's pet snail. He was controlled by Plankton to rebuild Planktopolis from Bikini Bottom. Gary has a very minor role in this movie, and only two lines. *'King Neptune': The ruler of the sea, He is controlled by Plankton and is the final boss of the game. *'Mindy': King Neptune's daughter, she will usually help Spongebob and Patrick in their adventure. *'Pearl': Mr. Krab's daughter, she has one line in the movie and is not seen again. *'Larry Lobster': The local macho guy, like Pearl only makes a small cameo and is not seen again. *'Mermaid Man/Barnacle Boy': The heroic duo make a very small cameo as a poster in SpongeBob's house. Category:Games of CM Category:Spongebob Category:PS2 Category:Completed